1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a culinary assembly with an interlocking bowl and base and more particularly pertains to holding culinary bowls in a fixed position to allow stirring of the contents without rotation of the bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bowl stand bases is known in the prior art. More specifically, bowl stand bases heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and securing bowls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,452 to Rickmeier, Jr. et al. a handle construction for a bowl.
U.S. Patent Number Des. 293,993 to Durand discloses a footed bowl or similar article.
U.S. Patent Number Des. 249,770 to Benes discloses a base for a bowl.
U.S. Patent Number Des. 258,152 to Robert discloses a holder for a pet food bowl.
Lastly, U.S. Patent Number Des. 248,005 to Harshman et al. discloses a footed oval bowl.
In this respect, the culinary assemblies with an interlocking bowl and base according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding culinary bowls in a fixed position to allow stirring of the contents without rotation of the bowl.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved culinary assembly with an interlocking bowl and base which can be used for holding culinary bowls in a fixed position to allow stirring of the contents without rotation of the bowl. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.